Crossed
by Liv.Mipsi
Summary: What happens when Half-Bloods and Wizards collide
1. Chapter 1 Annabeth's Letter

Annabeth

Annabeth was running at full speed towards Percy's cabin, letter in hand."Percy!" she screamed as he walked out of his cabin. She tackle hugged him so unexpectedly he fell over. "What's the big commotion?" Her heart was beating so fast she could barely speak. Just three words got out. "I got accepted." Percy still looked confused. "Where? Harvard, Yale, Princton." Annabeth spoke up "Hogwarts!" "Do you mean that Wizard school?" Percy exhaled. "Yes my father never told me he was a wizard!" Percy looked like he'd seen a ghost. "Then how are we going to be together?" Annabeth paused. "Here." She handed Percy a letter. Percy opened it and looked happy and mad at the same time. "How could my mom not have told me? She tells me everything, Well at least we'll be together."

The next day Percy, Annabeth and their parents flew to London. Annabeth couldn't stop bouncing in her seat. She knew that there was a chance that Percy wouldn't be in the same house as her but she would love him even if he was in Slytherin. Four hours later they landed in London, England. Annabeth was amazed at the architecture but they had to keep moving. They got to a small bar called the 'Leaky Cauldron' and went right to the back. There Percy's mother showed no hesitation, she tapped on bricks in some sort of pattern. They split apart and there in front of her was and amazing ally. "Welcome to Diagon Alley" Percy's mother sounded like she was home. They entered prepared for anything.


	2. Chapter 2 Diagon Alley

Harry

Harry stood in front of King's Cross train station. He was excited for his second year. Professor Dumbledore had told him about some new students who had come from America. Their letters had come late so they would be in the same year as Harry. He hoped they would be nice. There houses were still undetermined and there would not be a major ceremony for their sorting but they would still be put in houses. He had also heard their names were Percy, Annabeth, Connor, Travis, Charles and Silena.. He spotted a group of kids in the distance. "Here we go." He told himself.

Harry greeted the group and asked where they had come from. They all answered America so Harry introduced himself. "Hello, my name is Harry Potter. I will be showing you around and will be your guide at Hogwarts," The blonde haired girl squeeked at the sound of the school. "This however is Diagon Alley where you will be reciving your magical supplies such as wands, robes and pets."Harry said as normally as he could. "This way please." So Harry lead them off hoping to see some friends on the way.


	3. Chapter 3 The Wand

Percy

So they were in the middle of a giant shopping centre? Is that what it was? Harry Potter told us that, I was listening. He asked me my name and I said Perseus. How stupid am I, after I realized my mistake I told him to call me Percy. Then we stopped at a strange, very old looking shop. Harry spoke up. "This is Ollivander's, where you will be getting your wands." They walked in. There stood a strange looking man with a robe on. "Hello there Harry, who do we have here?" the man said. He sounded frail yet creepy. Harry replied. "This is Annabeth, Percy, Travis, Connor, Charlie and Silena." The man introduced himself as Mr. Ollivander and Annabeth went up first to get her wand. "The man went in the back and got a bright purple box. He handed Annabeth the wand. "Oak, Unicorn Hair, Eleven inches, Nice and Bendy," When Annabeth raised the wand, a bouquet of roses popped out of the top. "Excellent!" Mr Ollivander exclaimed. He asked for Thirty-six galleons, Which Annabeth had and then he called me up to the stand.

"Hello Percy." He said kind of creepily. He went off into the back room and took out a box. This box was bright blue, Percy's kind of colour. He opened the box and took out the wand. Percy's whole body felt warm inside as he waved the wan not knowing what would happen. Annabeth looked amazed as Percy went flying. He tried to land but didn't know how. He suddenly felt a loss of control and fell straight to the ground. "I think this is my wand." He said then dropped his head on the ground.


	4. Chapter 4 Prophecy

Crossed

Percy

Finally we got to the broom store. We are not technically first years so we get brooms. "Oh Yeah" Percy said in awe as he stared at the FIREBOLT! As they entered the store he saw a red headed girl with very frizzy hair. "Rachel?" Percy asked "Oh, hey Percy! Good to see you." Suddenly Rachel dropped to the ground. Her voice went raspy and she spoke a prophecy.

The child of Wisdom walks alone

The Mark of Athena burns through Rome

The Son of Neptune drowns in despair

Lest the seven reunite the pair

"Whoa, Rachel you O.K.?" Nico asked picking her up. "I'm fine, just a vision." We exited the store still holding Rachel for her balance. "We'd better get going the train will leave soon." Percy spoke up "As long as were not flying."

**Sorry it's so short guys. I could only write a little. BYE!**


	5. Chapter 5 The Train

Annabeth

Percy and I sat on the train with all the others. We played with our wands and turned Travis' hair purple. What an impression that will make. I went to use the washroom when I bumped into a bushy haired girl. "Oh, Sorry" I blurted out. "No worries. I'm Hermione and you must be Annabeth if I remember Harry's description correctly." Annabeth was stunned how much this girl was like her. "Do you want to come and sit with me and my friends? We could get yours first." Hermione led her to a car with Harry and four other children. One was a boy with bright red hair, next to him was what looked like his younger sister, a skinny boy with brown hair smiled awkwardly her way, while a perky girl with bleach, blonde hair laughed out of nowhere. Hermione spoke up "Annabeth, this is Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville and I assume you know Harry." Annabeth led the group back to their train car, where they found Percy, Travis and Connor's faces covered with chocolate. A boy came out from under the pile. "Nico" Percy asked. Nico responded "Yes it's me, I also brought Thalia." With that the train came to a halt.


	6. Chapter 6 Sorting

Percy

As soon as Percy got off the train he was escorted towards a magical carriage. Everyone climbed in and it sped of. As soon as they arrived at Hogwarts, which was a huge castle, they were sped inside. An old woman came into the large holding room. "My name is Professor McGonagall, We will now start the sorting. Come this way." She led us off into a huge room with tons of children. Harry, Hermione and Ron sat at the Griffyndor table while Ginny was behind them looking super nervous. Professor McGonagall started to call out names. "Silena Bearegaurd." She walked nervously up to the hat and McGonagall placed it on her head. The hat screamed "HUFFLEPUFF!" So Silena ran off to the table. "Charles Beckendorf" He sat on the stool and almost as soon as the hat was on his head it screeched "HUFFLEPUFF" and Beckendorf ran to where Silena was sitting. "Annabeth Chase" Annabeth ran up and sat down. After a couple minutes of thinking the hat yelled "GRIFFYNDOR!' And off she ran to a table full of cheering children. Connor and Travis were both put in Ravenclaw, While Thalia was in Griffyndor. Nico was placed in Slytheryn and next was me. "Percy Jackson." I walked up to the stool where McGonagall placed the sorting hat on my head. The sorting hat was talking about all the potential I had and what house would be the best. Finally the hat screamed . . . . . . .


	7. Chapter 7 Griffyndor!

Annabeth

"GRIFFYNDOR!" and Percy ran towards me with the biggest smile I've seen on his face. "Annabeth" He screamed as he sat down. Mcgonagall spoke up. "Welcome to Hogwarts! This year will be fun and exciting and we hope you all have a great time." Suddenly every food imaginable popped up on the table. Thalia let out a small yelp. Percy must have been hungry because I swear he tried everything that wasn't green or leafy. After dinner, Percy (Weasley not Jackson) showed us to the Griffyndor dorm. It was all red and gold, which totally went with the theme. I found my stuff beside my bed and settled down for the night. It was good to be here. She thought as she dozed off.


	8. Chapter 8 Sick

Harry

Gods Harry was tired after last night! He and Ron were showing Percy some awesome spells when it kind of got out of hand. Ron had turned blue for the sixth time when McGonagall screamed that it was time for breakfast. We had stayed up all night fooling around when we supposed to be sleeping are little hearts out. He just had one thought, Hermione was going to murder them both today. We tried to turn Ron back to normal but it just wouldn't work. You should've seen the look on McGonagall's face when he came down to the common room. "Mr. Weasley, why exactly is your face blue" She said in a sort of controlled tone. Ron nervously looked up and gave the oldest excuse in the book, "I think I'm sick." What a white lie, what a cheesy story and yet McGonagall believed every word of it. "Then why Mr. Weasley are you not in the hospital wing?" He panicked and blurted, "Going right away ma'am!" Then he ran out of the room straight to the hospital wing where the nurse would find out that he was not at all sick in any way, shape or form. McGonagall spoke up again, "Mr. Jackson, please follow me." Percy followed her looking like he was going to receive his death sentence.


	9. Chapter 9 Quidditch

Percy

McGonagall took Percy to a field with 6 large hoops and a box in the center. The hoops were so high up he wondered how they would be able to reach them. After 30 seconds of staring at the field McGonagall spoke up. "Mr. Jackson, this is a Quidditch Pitch if you were wondering." Still confused, Percy replied "What is Quidditch exactly Professor?" McGonagall began to explain how Quidditch was a very popular wizard sport. It was played on flying broomsticks (so awesome!) and with 4 balls (Quaffle, 2 Bludgers and the Golden Snitch). Once McGonagall had cleared that up she started to talk again. " , one our beloved Gryffindor Chasers has graduated from Hogwarts and so we need a new Chaser. Many people came to the Chaser tryouts this week but none had the required skill. We would like you Mr. Jackson to be one of our new Gryffindor Chasers." Shocked, Percy replied "Of course I'll do it!" And with that the Gryffindor team gained one of the most …. Interesting Chasers they have ever had.

**Hey guys! It's Olivia! (you know me as ) **

**Keep commenting on Crossed, I LUV your feedback!**

**In the next Chapter Percy and his half-blood friends go back to Camp for Christmas break.**

**Harry, Ron and Hermione decide to tag along when they find out they have more than just a friendship with Half-Bloods.**

**I'll try to update more! **

**Baiii!**


	10. Chapter 10 Camp Half Blood

Harry

A loud whistle sounded as the Hogwarts Express rolled out of the station. This time around Harry wasn't sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room this Christmas though. Harry, Ron and Hermione would be joining Percy on his trip back to Camp Half-Blood and Harry was ecstatic about going to America for the first time. What did you think, the Dursleys wouldn't even take him to the Grocery Store and if they did it would be for his birthday if they even remembered it that is. Gods this was an amazing opportunity and the Dursleys were the last thing on his mind. As he finished his thought the train came to a halt.

…PLANE RIDE…...

Presently I'm in a very smelly cab to the outskirts of New York. Oh look at that I have sat in a very large wad of gum, how lovely, there an army of dead flies in the gum. Harry was trying to be positive about his American experience but it wasn't going to well. First on the plane he had to sit between a paranoid lady with 16 cats at her house who she would call every 15 seconds. And on Harry's right was a man who was so sweaty he'd taken off his shirt and now Harry could see why he was hot, he had so much hair on his back and chest that it seemed as if he was wearing a tightly woven sweater. What a sight. America was really not impressing him so far.

Finally we arrived at Camp and we were flooded with people. Suddenly everyone stepped back as 3 flaming images appeared over the heads of Ron, Hermione and I. Over Ron's head was a giant hammer, over Hermione was a flaming Owl and over my head was a bolt of lightning. Suddenly all 3 symbols disappeared and a Centaur came from behind the Campers. He spoke up with great power in his voice "All hail Ron Weasley, Son of Hephestus, Hermione Granger Daughter of Athena and Harry Potter Son of Zeus." And with that all the campers bowed.

Harry had a great time in their 2 weeks at Camp Half-Blood were amazing. He rode a Pegasus and played capture the flag plus he didn't have to put up with the Dursleys. When the 2 weeks were finished they had to leave for Hogwarts again. Right before they were to get into the cab to the airport Chiron came up to Harry and said "If you want to come back for Summer camp you are more than welcome Harry Potter, Son of Zeus." And with that Harry got in the cab to return to his favorite place on Earth …. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


End file.
